The Golden Fox
by LethalEu4ia
Summary: Naruto/Witcher x-over. Geralt takes Naruto at age 6 to train him as a Witcher, an elite monster hunter before returning him for the Genin exam. What will happen to our favorite young Blonde after he returns and joins a Genin team? Naruto/Hinata.


A/N: Alright, so... First story! Yay! Alright, so this is a cross-over between Naruto and the Witcher novels by Andrzej Sapkowski. I take Geralt, Alchemy ideas and Signs from that universe. Naruto is the overall main character. This is a Naruto/Hinata fanfiction. This is not Super Naruto nor will it be a harem (nothing wrong with them mind – try Neo Yondaime Hokage for an awesome Harem fic).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Witcher or any associated character, storylines, etc...

The typing system thus far (demonic stuff introduced later):

_Flashback_

'_Thoughts'_

"Spoken"

__________

Geralt smiled as he approached Konohagakure no Sato, it had been six full years since the Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked and he was about to collect his payment for the work he had done that day.

_The Yondaime looked at the scroll Geralt had given him. It was on the surface an easy way out of the situation for they had no real way of stopping the approaching Bijuu, the technique would sacrifice his own life to seal the beast in his son, barely two hours old. He looked up as he spoke,_

"_Why are you doing this? Those in your profession rarely do something without the prospect of payment." _

"_The side effect of my alchemy was immortality and it served to humble me, I am now thousands of years old, unable to die of natural causes... I do not want to see this village destroyed so recklessly, I have good memories because of it and the surrounding forest always has work for me. But, Hokage-san, do not think that a Witcher would do anything without an ulterior motive."_

"_Thought as much... what do want then? Witcher-san?"_

"_The hero the village has but doesn't know."_

_A look of confusion flashed across the face of the Hokage briefly before a crying sound brought him out of his stupor, looking over to his son on the other side of the room and realization dawned on him, "You want Naruto, my son?"_

"_In six years I will come for him, train him as my successor. Then when he is of age, I shall bring him back to take the academy test, to see if he can follow in his father's footsteps."_

"_What would you teach him?"_

"_Everything I know, as well as things I do not. Charka manipulation will not be lost on him." _

"_...Very well then, fine..."_

He strode through the village as the confused villagers looked at him with bewildered expressions, after all, he had been visiting Konoha since the Second Great Shinobi War on and off and had not aged a day. Geralt approached the Hokage tower and entered, looking around he saw nothing unusual so he did as he always did walked past the receptionist after smiling at the young Chunin and went straight into the Hokage's office not caring if he interrupted anything and as this appointment was made six years in advance, he cared even less than usual.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked up from his meeting with the ANBU whose identity was simply 'Dog'. "So, your here. Dog, fetch Naruto for me, we will continue the brief after this meeting is concluded."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Dog said before he disappeared.

"Geralt, Minato may have approved this. I do not, he should be raised here in the vil-"

"In the village, a place where he is ignored, frowned upon and looked down on? My words that night ring true to this day Sandaime-san, the hero the village has but doesn't know indeed. Besides, it was the final decree of arguably the greatest Kage in history, it is not for you to approve." The witcher's eyes twitched slightly as he said this he had expected this conversation to occur but at the same time knew that he could not be denied.

The aged Hokage sighed and removed his hat, placing it on the table next to him and looked Geralt directly in his eyes, hold the gaze he said, "I know and understand that, clearing this with the council was a nightmare, I want him back in six years, as you promised."

Dog took this moment to appear in the room again, this time with a confused Naruto in tow. Geralt quickly walked over to his young charge and, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, returned the gaze of the Sandaime and said something that made the Hokage breathe easier, "As I promised."

|Six Years Later|

Two people walked toward the village of Konoha, both male, one adult one young preteen. The older still looked as he had for the past fifty years – he found it pointless to change styles and simply kept his traditional Witcher garb on, with his steel and silver swords strapped to his back of course. The younger however stood tall for his age at just over five feet and wore clothing similar to his Sensei, a white long sleeve shirt under a strong hide vest with leather straps forming an X across his chest, strapping his swords, one steel, one silver to his back and allowing him to carry as limited number of pre-prepared potions as well as a small dagger he kept sheathed in the leather straps. He wore no gloves or head protection, he had long dark green pants on coming over his steel capped walking boots.

The older spoke, "Are you excited to be back Naruto?"

"Hell yeah Geralt-sensei! I have to say I'm looking forward to the Genin exam, it should be easy enough."

Geralt smiled at his charge, "Your Taijutsu, like your Kenjutsu is superb. But remember, Sign's are not testable at a ninja academy and you only have two of the basic academy Jutsu's down. And your Genjutsu sucks. Horribly. "

"Yeh, I know, but that's why you taught me the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, my situation means I have to much Charka, and I _can _break most E and D rank genjutsu."

"True... I guess we'll have to find out then, that fox of yours has actually turned out to be a bit of a blessing. Nearly limitless Charka and his lifespan makes you only slightly different from me."

Without realising, they had reached the gates, the guard approached them with his hand outstretched, "Papers, names and reason for entry."

"I'm Geralt, the Witcher and this is Naruto, my apprentice. He is to take the Genin exam." Geralt stated as he handed the papers, signed by the Hokage over to the gate guard.

"Very well, these are in order, I detect no hidden Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Report to the Hokage's office immediately."

"We shall, thank you. Naruto, let's go." Geralt said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed slightly, signalling in preparedness. Naruto nodded and formed the Ram hand-sign, concentrating, he performed a piggy-back Body Flicker. When they arrived out the front of the Hokage Tower they continued into the tower and casually made their way their way to the waiting area after making sure the secretary knew of their arrival and appointment. Five minutes later they were called into the Hokage's office. Saurtobi quietly motioned for them to take a seat, "Naruto," he started, "It's been far too silent without you here. It's good to see you again."

"Same with you Jiji! You've gotten a lot older in the past six years though."

"Yes... well... age does that to most of the elderly, correct Geralt? You seem to be the only exception to the rule."

"True. But I am no longer the only exception. The fox grants my subordinate similar qualities to me, nothing natural can kill him, nor do poisons have any effect, he shook off the highest trails in minutes with no physical side effects. I may have been the first to survive them but he is the second to survive and first to shrug them off. And yes, before you ask, he knows about the Kyuubi."

"Geralt, you broke the law and should be put to death, but you are not of Konoha and therefore our laws don't affect you. Naruto," Sarutobi said, turning his attention to the young blonde after the brief sidetrack, "Are you alright with this?"

"I'm fine about it Jiji, after all a scroll is not the kunai it contains."

Sarutobi smiled at this, "Good, it seems you understand then. How did your training go?" _'He's changed so much, is this really that Naruto?'_

"Really well! Geralt-sensei says I'm the only true prodigy since himself and-"

"Only because of your work ethic Naruto-kun." Geralt cut him off, "Sandaime-sama his charka levels were too high to learn the clone Jutsu, it was like trying to get a single grain of sand on a beach. I taught him his mother signature technique as a replacement. He does not know of his heritage, I told him it would be revealed after he became Chunin."

"This is a most interesting development, although not entirely unexpected. I request a full report by midday tomorrow Geralt, I'm interested in what happened. Naruto go get some rest, you have a Genin exam tomorrow."

|The Next Day|

So, Iruka was pissed, really really pissed. A crap night's sleep and now the students weren't being quite and he had to wait on another student who he didn't know anything about. '_For the most powerful village, some of the admin stuff is done soooo bloody poorly'_ he attempted to calm down, he really did, but he couldn't and placed a very useful teaching Genjutsu on his head and a Ninjutsu on his voice. His head appeared to expand to three times its normal size and his voice quadrupled in volume.

"QUIET!!! SIT DOWN AND GET READY!!!" That shut the brats up, he was just about to start his lecture on the prospect of becoming Genin when... _Knock Knock Knock_. He looked over to the door, wishing he could bang his head on the table, "Come in then" he said instead.

A young blonde walked in, his appearance the same as the previous day and quickly handed Iruka a note signed by the Hokage. '_Great'_ Iruka thought as he read it to himself '_this is going to piss Sasuke right off.'_

"Class, this is Uzumaki Naruto, by order of the Hokage he is to take the exam with you. He was administered the previously tested written portion yesterday." Sasuke's ears twitched at this and he asked,

"Why is he getting special treatment! Why does he get to take the exam without spending the time at this place?!"

"Yeh!" One of the boys chipped in.

"Sasuke-kun's right! What's so special!"

"Honestly, I'm unsure myself, I've had no previous contact with him. May have been trained by his family or something but-"

"I was." Naruto cut him off.

"Huh?"

"Trained by my family, my Sensei is my family, not by blood but by action. He is my father."

"And there's your answer Sasuke. Now the remaining part of the test will be broken up into, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Weapons and an anything-goes spar with another student with PERFECT control on your parts, the winner will be determined by knockout, submission or by my discretion. So, everyone outside for the test!"

|Outside, Five Minutes Later|

"Okay, one at a time please come forward and demonstrate the basic academy Jutsu. This is pass/fail. You may not demonstrate any Jutsu of different types or clan Jutsu, save it for the spar. First, Aburame Shino!"

All passed this section until Naruto's name was called out, he stepped forward.

"Perform the Transformation Jutsu please" Naruto brought his hand together in response and cried,

"Henge!" before transforming into a perfect copy of Iruka and dispelling it after receiving a curt nod.

"Now, the Replacement Jutsu" Naruto pulled out his dagger and tossed it a couple of meters away before switching with it.

"Excellent, now the Clone Jutsu."

Naruto, looking sheepish replied, "Umm, Sensei, I can't... I have too much Charka."

Iruka and several students rolled their eyes, this kid wouldn't even pass at this rate! And he was making up excuses, "Then I can't pass you on this section Naruto. Sorry."

"Wait! I can do another Clone Jutsu though!"

"Oh?" Iruka's interest was piped, "What then? I can pass any successful clone attempt of another style."

Naruto smirked and pulled his fingers into a cross formation and mouthed softly, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Ten of the solid clones appeared. Iruka and the other Genin hopeful's were shocked to say the very least. Iruka himself could perhaps make five at a time before risking over exertion and here was a kid throwing them around like nothing! '_No one his age should be able to do that'_

Most impressed by this display was young Hyuga Hinata. She had been sad and empathetic with the new comer when it appeared that he would not pass, she knew her shyness would not enable her to talk to him, but his attitude somehow endeared him to her.

"I guess that's a pass for Ninjutsu then..."

"Alright!" Naruto replied.

Genjutsu had held no surprises for Naruto, he passed again but barely this time because while he could dispel them easily enough he could not cast a Genjutsu to save himself. Weapons had been a very simple and easy test of accuracy with Kunai and Shuriken and Taijutsu was just running through basic Kata's and combinations in the air. Once again, Naruto passed easily. Each time, he impressed those around him, especially one shy and very withdrawn Hyuga who seemed drawn to his strong and out-going personality.

"Ok class, spar time!" Iruka brought out a large hat, "I will simply pull two names at a time out of this hat, and you will spar, anything goes. First up, Senpachi Nago and Zatach Iio." All the children from clans won other than the two who had not yet fought, Haruno Sakura from a civilian clan and Hyuga Hinata. Hinata was able to defeat her opponent, Adori someone, Naruto didn't catch the name as he was more focused on his fight, with a couple of well-place Juken strikes.

"Okay," Started Iruka, "The final fight, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. Step forward please." They both did so, standing at either end of the large sparring ground. "And... Begin!"

Sakura immediately took off and charged at her opponent who stood there, analysing her motion and remember what he had seen before_ 'So, she's using the basic academy Taijutsu... her technique is a little off, she's working in large motions. If this keeps up it shouldn't be too hard'_ Sakura drew closer and threw her fist out in a wild attempt to land a round punch, Naruto slipped his right foot back and jammed his left into her far knee and grabbing her shirt, twisted his body, dodging the punch and sending her sprawling onto the ground.

"Haruno, with all due respect, coming at someone trained, head on like that is insulting. At least try to make it less obvious what you're going to do." Naruto said trying to give her some simple advise, he had nothing against the girl after all and she had passed all the other parts of the exam, she was practically guaranteed to graduate successfully.

"W-what?" She stuttered as she slowly got back onto her feet, unused to being thrown like that, "What the hell was that?"

"A simple throw, it was extremely easy with you charging me like that." He answered, before settling into a strong forward stance, left foot in front bent at the knee and planted firmly into the ground while the rear foot was pulsing up and down slightly with only the toes and ball of the ball of the foot making contact. Both his arms were in front of him, palms up and facing Sakura, his left arm more extended than the right.

Sakura advanced slowly this time, she then quickly threw a high fake drawing a reaction from Naruto before threw out a straight punch, once again trying to land a strong hit. This too however, was blocked. Naruto punched her in the gut, forcing her to double over and then brought his knee up and smashed her in the chest, he then spun and swept her leg sending her to the ground again. Acting quickly he pulled out his dagger and moved to hold it against her throat, signalling his win. She acted almost on instinct and was gone in a puff of smoke just after she landed, replaced by a wooden log. _'Substitution?' _His body moved faster then his mind could, he spun around and blocked the incoming punch and grabbed her hand she attempted the same on his free hand but he pulled away, smiling.

"Now I have the advantage." He spoke, ignoring the fact that in the short fight he had completely dominated her up to this point.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, struggling to pull herself free from his seemingly iron grip.

"You need two hands for Seals. I do not." Iruka's eyes widened at this _'One-handed seals? Even most Jonin can't use one handed seal, they're so rare it's not even on the curriculum!'_ and Sakura appeared nervous as Naruto's hand form into a seal she had never seen before, little did she know however, this was no Ninjutsu, this was a Sign. A spell that tapped into the forces of magic in the world rather than the Ninja's Charka. The Sign of Aard was made and the invisible energy shot forward and slammed into Sakura as Naruto let go of her hand and she went flying back landing on the ground unconscious.

|Elsewhere|

"He's impressive." The Hokage stated, talking to Geralt who was looking with him at the graduation exam through the crystal ball, "That spell was very powerful."

"Yes, he does enjoy it. Though I think he is naturally more inclined to Jutsu." Secretly, Geralt was very proud of his young student, his combat training had proven most effect and he had not even needed to use his potions to boost his capabilities.

"Yes... well, I need your help, what team would he work best with? These are what I thought beforehand... but his skill set is different to what I had predicted."

At this, Geralt looked over the three teams that the Hokage had. One was the Ino-Shika-Cho trio from the previous generation, an established team with strong groundwork already laid, it would be stupid to break them up. Naruto was best in an offensive role, fighting short to mid range. Geralt made some minor changes to the teams and handed them back to the Hokage. "I think these might work well, based on their files and what I saw today."

"You broke up the tracking team."

"I did. Naruto's inventive in his alchemy, he can fill that hole well. I only made slight changes, but I think it would work better."

"Are you sure you want to Sempai his team?"

"Yes. He is my student after all."

|Next Day, Ninja Academy|

After a quick lecture about what it meant to be Shinobi Iruka re-congratualted the Genin's and began to read out the teams.

"Team Seven, under Jonin Sensei Hatake Kakashi: Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura"

Sakura squealed something about true love and Kiba groaned while Sasuke appeared indifferent.

"Team Eight, under Jonin Sensei Yuhi Kurenai and Sempai Geralt of Rivia: - At this point Naruto knew he would be on Team Eight – Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata"

One blushed slightly while the other two glanced at their teammates before nodding in acceptance, it could certainly be worse.

"Team Nine is still active. Team Ten, under Jonin Sensei Sarutobi Asuma: Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru. Your Sensei's will be here to pick you up in short order, please wait here for them. That is all, see you all later and know that it was a pleasure teaching you all. Good luck." '_They'll need it.'_ Iruka smiled to himself.

It wasn't long before a beautiful woman with blood red eyes dressed in bandages and a man with white hair even though his face told the students he was too young for that arrived, the woman spoke, "Team Eight? I'm Kurenai, this is Geralt. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." She disappeared while Geralt simply nodded and walked away.

_________

A/N: Chapter 1 – done. For what Geralt looks like, punch his name into Google images, I'm not changing it from the game interpretation. Also, I do like strong characters, mainly because I like fight scenes, so everyone will advance quicker than they do in the anime/manga.


End file.
